the_disturbed_divisionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Disturbed Division- Shipping Page
ღTDD Shipping Pageღ Welcome to the Disturbed Division's shipping page! This is where all your ships in the pack lie, and it includes joke pairings as well as lovely Lil notes from your OC's possible secret admirer! However, there are rules to be followed. Format: Ex. 1 X Ex. 2 = Ship Name The ships can be heterosexual and homosexual. Make sure the person is COMFORTABLE with the pairing. Please strain from making comments like 'I like that ship better' on the page. Have fun! _______________ღ_______________ ღCanon Couplesღ Talon X Akira Onyx X Purge Light X Ruin Badger X Karama Bryce X Grey Telephone X Anonymous Hypno X Ferret Storm X Eagle _______________ღ_______________ ღShippingsღ Shade X Ruin= rade Brisk X Amethyst= Amethyrisk Momo X Badger = Moger O'samu X Ruin = Ramu O'samu X Akira = A'samu O'samu X Purge = Pamu Light X Ruin= Riiiight Ruin X Storm = Stuin Amethyst X Storm = Amethorm Bryce X Storm = Byrorm Stag X Ruin = Stuin Stag X Delta = Stelta Clay X Koi = Cloi _______________ღ_______________ ღJoke Pairingsღ Sacrifice x Chocolate Wafers = A chubby Sacrifice (and a cracked up Ruin) O'samu x Oracle = FRENS Akira X Candy = Hyper Akira :) Oracle X Heathers Musical = Singing Oracle O'samu x Overwatch = PULLING ALL NIGHTERS _______________ღ_______________ ღCrushesღ O'samu could have a crush on.. NOBODY SKRUB. '' _______________ღ_______________ ღThemesongsღ TBA _______________ღ_______________ ღLove Quotesღ '''Purge, You are my one and only, I don't think I could continue with life without you. My heart screams for you, my mind can't keep my eyes off you once our gazes meet. Your voice is like angels surrounding my thoughts, my mind. Once our eyes meet, I can not look away. You are my breath I breathe in my chest; Your voice, my thoughts. I can not, I will not keep my love for you a secret among others. When I am with you, I feel like everything around me fades. You complete me, make me whole. My heart is yours, will you keep it? ~Joker Joker, You are the sanity to my insanity. But you are much more to me; You have been with me for so long that I have no idea what I would do if I lost you. You are my fire. Beautiful to everyone you come in contact with; bright like the flame- making you guide the way for me when I need it the most. Yet you are not afraid to burn someone with your flame; and I trust you with my life. I do not care what anyone say's; You complete me. My soul is yours- Will you keep it? While I keep your heart forever. '''~''Purge Lilith, You might not be the best fighter, but you sure can kick arse when you have to. I know I can trust you with my life, that's for a fact. Your clumsiness is cute and adorable, even if some cat's snicker or think it's funny. You're always so kind hearted and looking out for everyone else. I never said it, but the first time I met you, I just knew I was in trouble. Nobody has really caught my heart as deeply as you have, we always come back to each other, right? If that's not love, I'd prefer this over that any time. You're my cluts, I'm your hazard. You're the crazy, I'm your insane. The hero that tries to be there for everyone, I'm your crazy side kick that will always have your back, even if I hate people. You're my heart, and I'm your beat. (Cheesy.) '-Kain' (glares at Purge) Lilith, You have always been there for me, the one to stand by my side, be my crazy other half. You are my best friend, my companion, and I await the day I actually get to meet you. I share all my laughs with you and I wanted to finally admit that I love you. ( I AM STRAIGHT D'XX ) '-Seraphim (Kain don't kill me plz)' Chocolate Wafers, I'm sorry if I bit ya too hard. -w- '- Sacrifice' 'Dear Momo, ' Everything little thing you do sends higher, your the light that lights my fire. -Badger 'Lotus, ' Something was missing if my life. I really don't know what it was. But, since the time you came in my life, I started feeling complete. It's true. Your presence in my life gives me a new high. I don't know all this happened when and why? Lotus, I love you. I know you'll find it hard to believe me if I tell you now how much you mean to me. I could hardly understand what I feel for you, knowing how to endure those moments just thinking only of you. I've never been like this before. I just don't know how to pour out my feelings for you. But, feeling of love if felt from heart. Now, that you and '' are together, we shall never part. I just want to thank you for coming in my life. Without you Lotus, it's really hard to strive. ''You became my whole world, so when I say I love you, it's not the type of love that I can have with anyone else. It's a specific love that's just shared between us both, that only we know how to fulfill, and make it endless. I will forever love you unconditionally, you will be the center of my heart, keeping it beating day and night, and getting me through the worst things that is thrown at me. I know you will be next to me, and that gives me all the strength I need, and brings so much happiness into my life. You are my whole world, and always will be <3 -Collision _______________ღ_______________ ღSecret Admirer Quotesღ TBA _______________ღ_______________ ღShippings of the Weekღ TBA _______________ღ_______________ ღGalleryღ _______________ღ_______________